The present invention relates to the mounting of embossing die elements, and more particularly it relates to an adjustable mounting for the inclusion of embossing elements with cutting, scoring and punching dies. The invention is described herein with specific reference to rule dies, and the incorportion of embossing elements therewith. However, this is done for illustrative purposes only, and it will be apparent that the invention is not necessarily limited to use with such dies.
Rule dies are well known and widely used. Generally, a rule die comprises a plurality of cutting rules and a plurality of scoring rules, all mounted on a die board or plate in an appropriate configuration, and cooperating with a counterplate. The counterplate has surface grooves along lines that correspond to the scoring rules. The rule die and the counterplate are positioned in face to face relation in a reciprocating press adapted to bring them together, with the cutting edges of the cutting rules just kissing the surface of the counterplate, and with the edges of the scoring rules entering the counterplate surface grooves. Thus, when paper board stock is placed between the die and counterplate, it will be cut and scored in accordance with the rule pattern on the die. One of the more common uses of these rule dies is to stamp out paper board box blanks, intended to be folded along the formed score lines and glued to form a box.
It is commonplace in such paper board boxes to include an embossing. The embossing may be of any character, such as verbal, or a design, or an emblem. The normal way to accomplish the embossing is to include embossing die elements within the rule die plate or board and the counterplate, so that the embossing is accomplished simultaneously with the cutting and scoring. Embossing requires the presence of both an embossing die and a counter or mating intaglio, positioned respectively on the counterplate and the die board in face to face relation to come together in registry when the rule die and counterplate are brought together by the press. Since embossing is normally a decorative feature, it is important to obtain good quality embossing on the paper board. Therefore, near perfect registry of the embossing die and intaglio is required, and that registry must be maintained within close tolerances throughout the use of the die. The primary objective of the present invention is to facilitate that registry.
Because of its special character, an embossing intaglio is frequently mounted on a separate embossing block, which is in turn fitted into the rule die board, and the same is normally true of the corresponding embossing die carried on the counterplate. The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure for receiving the embossing die or its intaglio, which enables the precise alignment and registry of these devices after they are mounted in the die board and/or the counterplate, and enables their ready in situ readjustment as required to maintain registry during the extended use of the rule die.
In accordance with the present invention, the embossing element (either the embossing die or its intaglio) is affixed to a mounting block assembly that is mounted securely to the rule die plate or the counterplate, as the case may be. That may be done by press fitting the mounting block assembly into an aperture in the appropriate plate. The mounting block assembly of the invention comprises a circumambient perimeter frame that is press fitted into said aperture. The mounting block itself fits within the frame, but is smaller than the frame and is spaced on all sides from the frame. A plurality of adjustable spacers support and position the block within the frame. Each spacer extends an adjustable amount between the block and an adjacent portion of the frame, so that the block is rigidly supported in the frame by the spacers. Adjustment of the position of the block within the perimeter frame is accomplished by retracting and extending selected pairs of opposed spacers as required to obtain the precise positioning of the block, and of the die or intaglio mounted thereon, as desired. Obviously, after extended use, as the rule die and counterplate wear and shift slightly relative to each other, the registry of the embossing die and its intaglio must be adjusted, and this can be readily and quickly done, simply by readjusting the spacers to reposition the block, as required.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention hereinafter described in detail, the spacers are steel balls that project from close fitting cavities formed in the block to engage the surrounding frame. Adjustment of the projection of the steel balls is accomplished by camming screws threaded into tapped holes in the block. Those holes and the screws intersect the aforesaid cavities, and each screw bears on the respective steel ball at a point behind its crown. Thus, as a camming screw is threaded into its hole and engages a steel ball in its cavity, the ball is cammed and forced outwardly of the cavity to engage the surrounding frame.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide for the adjustable mounting of an embossing die or its intaglio.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the adjustable mounting of an embossing die or its intaglio as part of a cutting, scoring and/or punching die, or as part of a counterplate therefor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for the adjustable mounting of an embossing die or its intaglio as part of a rule die, or as apart of a counterplate therefor.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the ensuing further description of the present invention.